Cant let you go 2A Damon Salvatore story
by Airin Wolf
Summary: Mystif Falls seemed like a allright town... for now. And this guy Damon was adorable, but none of your friends Elena, Stefan and Bonnie liked him and you allready got yourself an enemy... Caroline.


After being on the store you went out of there and starting to move towards the exit of the mall.

To bad that girl was a bad witch, she could really have been his soul mate, Bonnie said with a sigh. You were thinking the same thing, if she weren't a witch or bad the story would have a different ending, but then again it wouldn't be a story.

She shouldn't have used him if she was a good girl, that was cold heart of her, you said and they did agree with you.

Airin watch out! Elena warned you, but you didn't pay attention to where you were going and bumped into someone. You bounced back and were ready to hit the floor, but were stopped by the person you bumped into. You looked up and saw Damon giving you a handsome smirk.

- Thank you.

If you were a good girl and watched where you were going you wouldn't have bumped into me, joked Damon referring to what you said before and you laughed a little, while Elena and Bonnie didn't.

You were listening? You asked.

- Who were using who?

- What are you doing here, Damon? Elena asked and didn't give you a chance to answer him.

I just wanted to check something and I was on my way out, and luckily for me I ran into you, Damon answered with a playful smirk on his face. Out of nowhere a blond girl jumps on Damon and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Damon, I missed you, what took you so long? the girl said without giving you as much as a glance.

I ran into Airin, Elena and Bonnie, and it would be impolite of me if I just went without talking to them, Damon said, and you knew he just said that so she wouldn't get mad. The girl turned around and gave Elena a happy smile and Bonnie a not so happy smile, and you didn't get any smile from her.

Caroline, did you have a date with Damon? Bonnie asked a bit rude, but she just ignored that.

In matter of fact I did, I was waiting on him, but then I saw him helping the new girl from falling so I decide to meet him in stead. "The new girl?" you thought and became a bit irradiating, but didn't show it, however you did decide to stand up for yourself.

Excuse me, but I don't think I know who this old friend of yours is Elena? You said innocent, but yet strong.

Ooooh, Bonnie whispered and Damon smiled inside him. Caroline couldn't believe what you just said and just stared stupid at you.

What did you call me? Caroline asked.

This is Caroline Forbes, she goes in the same class as us, Elena answered to you. You gave Caroline a look to show her that you aren't a girl to be played with and start walking towards the exit. Bonnie followed you while Elena stayed behind.

I'm impressed, most girls just stays away from her, Bonnie complements.

She needs to learn that some girls don't like her being the boss.

I agree with you girl, even if I am a friend of Elena she still don't want to treat me good, Bonnie said.

- Damon's POV -

Why are you being all mean towards her, Caroline? She hasn't done anything wrong, Elena asked. Caroline didn't answered on that, she was still a little shocked over what happened.

I see you have met Airin before; may I ask why you don't like her? You asked while smiling. Caroline is mad at her for something, and you knew what it was, but you wanted to have fun with it.

Oh it's nothing, girl stuff you know, Caroline said and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

More like someone is trying to … Elena started to say, but Caroline gave her a glare that stopped her finishing her sentence.

She seems like an interesting person, why don't we invite her to the big party tonight? You said and Caroline's face showed that she would rather die then let Airin come to the party. Tonight was a party for Mystic Fall's 50 years anniversary and the whole city was going to be there.

She is new her, I bet all she wants is to relax and try to settle down before partying and all that, Caroline said.

Why don't we ask her? You said and before Caroline could stop you, you ran after Airin.

Hey Airin, Mystic Falls is having a big party and I will be expecting to see you there tonight, you said with a smirk and start to walk away.

But I... Airin started to say.

No buts, Elena and Bonnie is going to try to convince you to come so either way I'll see you later on the party, you said and gave her a wink with the eye and went back to Caroline.


End file.
